User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 102
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th, 90th, 91st, 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th, 100th, 101st The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 102 4th Era 171, 8th of Second Seed, Abecean Sea It was just past midnight. At least, that's what he thought. His time had been a little skewed since he'd been teleported twice in one night. He'd never teleported before, and so it was a little disorienting. Add to this was an encounter with a storm of monstrous proportions, watching his fellow citizens of Summerset be...murdered...before his very eyes by that storm, and meeting a Maormer for Auriel's sake and a..."sailor" of somewhat questionable character 60 years later and a (very) sizable bloodstain on the deck of the ship that had not been explained to him (not that he had had the courage to ask, either)...it was a wonder that he still could tell the difference between an hour and a minute. Or not be a raving lunatic. Of course, being down here with the Moon Sugar fumes could mess with his sense of judgement, too. He'd known what it was, even though it was disguised by ordinary burlap sacks. He remembered the smell the stuff gave off when he'd helped Curwe unload all of her deceased friend's alchemy supplies at that alchemy shop, Akanil & Sons, six decades ago. Funny, he could remember the smell of Moon Sugar - even though he had not had contact with it since then, except for now, of course - but not Kael. The memory of Moon Sugar was remembered in detail; right down to the ingredients packed in and around his feet in the carriage. However, the memory of Captain Kael had to be fought for, wrested from the rusty, creaky depths of his mind. He wondered why that was. Maybe because the Moon Sugar memory contained Curwe? Yet, there were memories of her on this ship, so maybe that was why the ship had been oddly familiar in the first place, before he remembered it fully. It still didn't explain his difficulty in remembering Kael, though. Akadil rolled over in his makeshift sleeping bag/mattress. Curwe. Gods, he hoped she was okay, wherever she was. If he saw him in the morning, he'd drum up the courage to speak to the Maormer, ask him about her; where she was and if she was okay. If he could...could perhaps...perhaps see her, to make sure. Akadil tucked his hands under the pillow. It was a little too thin for him, but he wasn't about to complain. Not the place or time, and he was still gratefull to Kael (though he still thought about him a little dubiously, despite what he'd said eariler) and to the Maormer (who he still had small, lingering trust issues with) for saving him, though he knew not why, other than the Maormer's statement of "Auriel wanted to save you." Why him, and not the thousands of other citizens? He yawned and sighed. Then, he said a silent, quick prayer to Auriel and the rest of the gods to look out for Curwe...and to keep looking out for her. He also thanked Auriel for saving him from his death, though the thought still confused him if he dwelled on it too much. Even though his rescue meant being stuck down here with the heady Moon Sugar fumes. It was better than nothing. It was better than death. Category:Blog posts